Gundam Wing: The Alternate Route Taken
by Naito Writer
Summary: An alternate universe, what if fic where the series goes differently where it leads to Hilde going with Heero, starting on a different outcome for episode 23 where a certain pilot joins OZ also like Trowa, and things work out from there. Hilde will surpass her limits while tagging along with Heero and see the war till the end along with the other pilots. Main pair: Heero/Hilde.


_****__****__**Disclaimer: The characters and shows used in this fic are owned by the people who truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.**_

A big thanks goes to First of the Fallen, who helped me make a lot of ideas for this Gundam Wing fic, plus I'm Yu for some grammar corrections I had problems with.

It is a what if fic where the series goes differently where it leads to Hilde going with Heero, starting on a different outcome for episode 23 where a certain pilot joins OZ also like Trowa, and things work out from there. It'll be a Heero/Hilde fic because that pairing interests me, no offence to Heero/Relena fans. Other pairings might be put in also, but that can be worked on. Any confusion you may have for previous episodes that took place involving Heero at certain points will be filled in this story, so read on to find out how that will go. Hope you like the fic and review about it.

It's my first Gundam Wing fic, at some point I may look this chapter over in case I missed anything.

* * *

_**Gundam Wing:**_

_**The Alternate Route Taken**_

_**1: The Confusing Side to Take**_

After rescuing Duo Maxwell, Gundam Pilot of the destroyed Deathscythe that OZ once held, Heero Yuy, pilot of the Wing Gundam left on Earth, took it upon himself to take on a mission that was too dangerous for even him without the use of his Gundam… destroying the OZ Lunar Base set up on the moon. Only it would be tricky since the only transports that go to the facility were OZ affiliated and other workers. But for someone like him it would be no trouble after the right plan was made, even though it would be a surprise for his allies, if he had any around that is.

It took some time but he managed to get himself where he wants to be, despite it not being right. Then again, as long as it helps carry out his mission, he couldn't care less as long it brought success.

"… I repeat:" The voice awoke the occupant within the mobile suit from his thoughts as he went through the final OZ training regime to become apart of their organization. "The prisoner has escaped in a damaged Leo and is en-route to the Lunar Base. He is the Gundam pilot of Zero-Two, proceed with caution!"

Last he recalled, the pilot of the destroyed mobile suit was recovering, his whereabouts afterwards was none of his concern. But now it seems he would have to intervene so Duo wouldn't get himself killed.

"Communication received and understood. I'll contact the Lunar Base and request to join the interception of the target."

He recognised the male voice to be his instructor, the one piloting the Taurus while he was in a space outfitted Leo. If he wanted to avert the destruction of a Gundam pilot he would have to act fast. "Sir, I have a request."

The recruit waits for the response that didn't take long to come. "I have a situation to take care of right now, recruit, and have not got time to handle any request at this moment."

"I wish to handle the capture of the Gundam pilot." He said, not keeping his eye off the main screen of the cockpit, both hands tightly on the controls.

"Why in the world would I entrust such a task to a new recruit? It's best we destroy the enemy since he continues to show retaliation towards both OZ and the colonies."

"It's because of that reason I wish to prove my loyalty. I want to help show the Gundam pilots that the colonies do not need them to fight because of what they think of OZ, just because everyone in space accepted them doesn't mean they should keep fighting. Also you would be able to get intelligence on what he might know that OZ doesn't."

His choice of words brought silence to the man on the other end, having to make most of it up in hope he would accept so the pilot could avert Duo's death. The person must have been sceptical or something since it took little time to respond. "… Fine, your request has been approved. Take this as your final test: Capture the pilot of Zero-Two!"

He gives no reaction at the success he made so far since the task would still have to be carried out. To do that a change would need to be in order. "Roger… I would also like to request one more thing…"

…

After managing to escape the OZ shuttle, Duo unfortunately got stuck with the damaged Leo he used making his escape the first time while on his way to the moon, since his first plan was foiled by a girl that recognised him from before. If that wasn't enough of a problem, not only did his mobile suit sustain too much damage to fly properly, but…

"Duo, that's as far as you're going to go!"

The voice he heard belonged to the girl that tried to stop him, put a gun to his head, and also the same one he exchanged words with about OZ, the colonies and the ways of fighting and peace… Hilde Schbeiker.

Despite what she did to him, the sound of her voice made a smile emerge on the Gundam pilots face. "Wow, you sure work fast. Let me guess, you can't bear the sight of me getting blown up and thought you'd do me a favour and catch me again, is that right?"

Hilde glares at the image of the damaged Leo, a bit unsure on what she was going to do with herself after what was said to her a while ago. She not long shakes it off and gets back to the task at hand. "You can say whatever joke you want, Duo, because you're coming back with me. I will see to it that you'll be put away for your crimes against the peace of the colonies, and that goes for your other pilot friends."

Duo couldn't help but roll his eyes at the part where he has to repeat himself. "How many times do I have to tell you: I'm fighting for the colonies, like you said you were doing by joining OZ!"

Before either could speak another word, an alert went off in both cockpits, signalling incoming mobile suits. When brought to their view and magnified, it turned out to be a few Taurus' in Fighter Mode.

"Mobile Dolls!" Duo said with a glare, not liking his odds either way. He could tell they were dolls by their speed, formation and time of arrival.

He manoeuvres the suit so he could open fire on them instead of Hilde, but the trio split apart to give their target confusion on what to shoot at as he tries his best to at least take one of the down.

"Damn it!" Duo manages to get out while letting off as much firepower as he could. Only there seems to be a problem with the way the Taurus' were going about in trying to take him out… they didn't fight back, or even transform for that matter. It came to even more confusion when the three Taurus' took off back to the Lunar Base, leaving Duo, and even Hilde, confused in their seats.

"Huh? Why'd they turn tail and run? I know I'm good but I can't be that good with the condition this piece of junk is in." Duo says to himself, trying to deduce what was going on. Unfortunately he didn't have much time when something open fired from behind that would've shot both the head and shoulder off had it not been a warning. "Whoa! What the…?"

When the Leo did it's best to turn round, another Taurus came at him at top speed. Instead of stopping or slow down, it turns to its mech mode and was able to land a kick to the mobile suits chest that sent it soaring back from the unexpected move.

"Agghhh!" The Gundam pilot held on tight as he could, able to take the rocking the impact delivered for the moment. When he came to a stop, Duo opens his eyes to find the screens had some interference until they became clear, able to see the weapon of the Taurus aimed at him from a distance.

The sight of just one made Duo think out loud in a quiet tone. "This one has to be piloted, since I doubt a doll would give me a warning and wait for… whatever it is this person is waiting for."

Whatever it is came via audio communication that was established, the owner of the voice sounding oddly familiar, being a pity Duo couldn't bring up an image of him. "This will be your only warning: Deactivate the Leo and acknowledge your surrender. If you don't I will open fire! I repeat, deactivate the Leo and acknowledge your surrender, or I will open fire."

That voice held a strong, firm tone that would probably send a shiver down a normal person's spine if the owner was either cold or angry. It was also the voice he now recognised to be the person he worked along side with numerous times. 'It can't be him. What in the world is he thinking? It has to be a trick.' His thoughts were unclear on the matter so he did what felt like the logical choice. "Heero, is that you in there? Tell me my ears are only playing tricks and that I might be going crazy!"

Instead of a verbal response, what came next was unexpected, and one Duo didn't have time to dodge. The Taurus he assumed Heero was on open fired and made him see white, the sound of explosions being the only thing he heard.

_**Lunar Base: Mobile Suit Hangar**_

It didn't take long to get it done, having both the Taurus and Hilde's Leo support what was left of the badly damaged mobile suit that had no arms, its right leg now in the same condition as the left, even the flight pack looks un-repairable, including a number of dents, and the cracked face screen.

Duo Maxwell was pushed face down to the metal floor with some injuries sustained and handcuffs on his wrists that were behind his back. Even in the condition he was in, some armed OZ soldiers still surround him in case it was a trick.

Hilde stood next to the person that captured him, both still wearing the standard OZ space suit for pilots. The young male, from his figure, still had his helmet on where as Hilde removed hers and had it beneath her right arm.

"Get him some treatment and then shove him in the cell block along with the other pilot that was captured. Keep a close eye on him. He is a Gundam pilot after all so there might be some tricks up his sleeve for an escape." A man instructs the men, wearing the same pilot suit as the other male, though without the helmet, having short black hair that was neatly styled, green eyes and looked to be in his late thirties.

After given the confirmation of understanding, the man leaves them to talk to the recruit that accomplished the task. He gives a smile, ignoring the salutes given by the two since he was a lieutenant and moves on to what he was going to say. "Congratulations in capturing such a valuable prisoner, recruit, even though sentencing him to death would put the peoples minds at ease to know one threat to both OZ and the colonies is out of the way. But then we're not the ones to bestow such justice onto people like him, no matter what deeds they committed. Miss. Schbeiker, I would also like to give thanks for your assistance in the capture."

Said girl was worried about the condition Duo was in, and perhaps how he was to be treated due to his reputation, that she almost didn't realise the praise bestowed on her. She stands at attention once registered then gestures to the person next to her with her eyes. "I appreciate it, sir, but I hardly did anything. It was this guy who did all the work in disabling the stolen suit, all I did was help bring in what was left."

"I see… Looks to me it belongs in the scrapheap after what it's been through." He said, now looking up at what was left. Damages aside, the lieutenant looks to the boy and orders. "Take off your helmet."

He did as we was told, Hilde having her eyes locked at the time he removes it to reveal his emotionless features, cold prussian blue eyes and spiky, dark brown hair. Now that she has a good look, Hilde was rather surprised on how young he looks.

"Eli Lowe, due to the scores made on your tests, the performance you showed in your piloting skills and training, and the success you made in capturing a dangerous prisoner, I am to congratulate you personally in successfully joining OZ."

Both males give a salute, when their arms lowered it was the lieutenant to make his leave. He came to a stop briefly to say without looking back. "I'll contact you on certain arrangements to be made. You might have become a soldier, but you have to follow the rules and procedures, and that includes being with the rest who have passed." He didn't wait for a response from him and just walks off.

Hilde smiles at Eli on what just happened, having to almost forget the words she and Duo exchanged while on the shuttle that made her seem troubled during the conflict between him and Eli. Nevertheless it didn't stop her from feeling happy for someone. "Congratulations from me to, Eli. I hope we can work along side each other someday and see what else you can do that impressed the lieutenant, aside from what I saw out there that is."

Eli remains silent, eyes on the door where they took Duo through, which was also the one his instructor and everyone else took. His eyes then scan the room a little to take in his surroundings properly while able to say. "Yeah… me too..."

Hilde took this as a means of distraction to hide how he truly feels and thought of a way to help further it by asking. "I haven't been here much, but I think I can give you a tour of what I know of the place. If you don't mind that is."

Before he could answer though, a worker assigned to the hangar calls out to the two. "Hey, could you two move those suits you brought in? Also toss that piece of junk they're holding to one side and I'll have a few of the guys take a look for any salvageable parts before throwing it away."

Hilde was the one to turn to give a response on behalf herself and Eli. "Sure, we'll take care of it!" She then looks back to Eli, who did not give a form of reaction to the request. "Looks like we'll have to take a little rain check if you want that tour, huh?" The new OZ soldier nods without a word. The two made their way to the mobile suits, got in, and did as they were told, unaware of what was coming for Eli.

…

Later on, Colonel Une was at a different hangar on the base, where she just finished talking to the pilot of one of OZ's newest mobile suits that's called the Vayeate. Its mobile suit partner, the Mercurius, stood opposite, the catwalk between them the only thing separating the two. Trowa Barton may have been picked to pilot the blue mech, but a pilot for the red one was still to be decided, candidates were still being picked last she heard from the instructors she chose to carry out the task. The last person to pilot it was the pilot of Gundam 05, using it to battle the Earth's ambassador, Milliardo Peacecraft. It was a good way to test the two suits, being knowledgeable to install a remote self-detonation unit should the Mercurius' temporary pilot go rogue in the process.

She stood on that very catwalk, arms folded and eyes on the red mobile suit that was made, like the Vayeate's purpose, to fight the remaining Gundam pilots, including whoever else intends to interfere with OZ as they carry out their plan for the space colonies. And especially her own personal mission to make sure the future is directed to Treize Khushrenada's ideals, even if that means sacrificing her life to make sure it happens.

"Mr Treize…"

The thought of the man made her go soft, as if she were a different person than what she was before when she handles military business or against her enemies. Right now though that personality seems to have flipped the opposite to what it is now by the soft sound of her voice.

"Excuse me, Colonel Une." The sound of a mans voice got her to revert back to her old self before she looks in his direction to find it was the lieutenant that was the instructor, properly dressed in an OZ uniform. "I know I shouldn't interrupt you, but I think you should know I have found probable candidates to pilot the Mercurius. One in particular performed better than the other recruits."

She silently took the offered folder, going through it to see who he was talking about after being told his file was last. When she got to it a brow raised, finding the information on Eli Lowe to be interesting when it came to the report on his training results.

The lieutenant either eyed the colonel to await her response or stole a glance at the red mobile suit from time to time. He came to attention when his hearing thought it picked up something that sounded like mumbling. Unsure if it was directed towards him or herself, he took that time to ask. "Did you say something, Colonel?"

Une shook her head, avoiding eye contact with the man by keeping them on the file as she replies. "It's nothing. This Eli Lowe seems to be the right choice indeed, although we will give the rest a chance just in case."

"Yes Ma'am!" The lieutenant stands at attention in understanding

"I will converse with his Excellency first then we may proceed. Although with his schedule it might take a bit of time." Une said, eyes going to the Mercurius after tucking the folder under her arm.

"Take as much time as you need, Colonel, they're not going anywhere." He reassures her. And even though she heard him, all Une did was keep her sight on the mobile suit that would join the fight against those that are against OZ, the colonies, and especially Treize Khushrenada.

_**A Couple Days Later**_

In the mess hall on the Luna Base, the place was a bit crowded, almost all the tables were occupied, and Hilde was looking for one after collecting her food. After Duo's re-capture her mind has been going over what they've talked about while on the shuttle. Right now she could use some time to herself, though some company would be okay as long they appreciate her need for silence.

She scans the room and is able to spot one person at a table on his own, being the new OZ soldier Eli Lowe. He seems to have finished eating what was on his tray and moved onto a file he laid in front of him. Since he was the closest, not much of a choice since she didn't know a lot of the people, Hilde gives a shrug then walks to the table.

Eli seemed to be engrossed in whatever he was reading to not notice when she got there until she spoke. "Excuse me, Eli." He looks up with a stoic expression that he normally shows from what she hears. "Sorry to bother you, but can I join you, even if you are finished?" She eyed his finished tray then back to him. A smile formed at the gesture of acceptance he gave with his head, sitting opposite.

The two sat in silence, Eli looking over the contents of the folder and Hilde eating with something on her mind it would seem that went unnoticed for a bit till the brown haired, young man finally asked. "Is something wrong?" He didn't mean to pry, but the look she gave was a bit distracting that anyone would ask.

"What?" She gives after looking up from her food, unsure she heard right.

"It looks like something's on your mind. Anyone would notice it and perhaps point out how much of a distraction it would be when you're on duty if it doesn't get sorted." He replies differently while his eyes were still on the paper he just flipped to.

Hilde shook her head. "And here I thought you might ignore it and leave it to me."

Eli raised a brow after his eyes move to her. "Then why sit here when you could've chosen somewhere else? Like over there for instants." His head gestures to a table on the far right that was unoccupied.

Since he had a point it made her shrug. Eli did have another point, even though she would make sure something like that wouldn't happen if she was out there on the field, so telling one person wouldn't hurt. Hilde explained, in low volume so no one else could listen in, everything she and Duo talked about before he escaped in the damaged Leo.

After she finished, Eli went back to his reading as he made his thoughts known. "If you ask me, OZ is better off being both the colonies sword and shield, since the people are too weak to do anything to protect themselves."

Hilde didn't like how he put it, giving the new soldier a glare as she gives a response. "Excuse me? The colonies are strong in their own way; the people just have different ways on how to show it. Mine was joining OZ to show it along with others that are here today. Like you since you're from the colonies last I heard."

"So you joined to be the colonies shield and protect them, or was it the sword you aimed to be to strike fear to those that are a threat to the inhabitants of space?"

Hilde was about to say something till she came to a stop after his words sunk in, rather speechless a bit on how to answer after being put like that. Eli just sits there, patiently awaiting her answer, until someone caught his eye at the end of the room on the left.

The person saw him alright, and after they exchanged contact with their eyes he left the room. Eli follows his movements then decides to do the same. He closes the file, places it under his arm then stands up with his tray. "When you find your answer let me know." It was all he said before he moves at a pace to quickly discard the tray then follow after the soldier.

Hilde remains as she was, a number of things going through her head at the time. 'There's no way I joined OZ to strike fear into people that want to harm those that live in space. Battles are just pointless really when we can at least try and negotiate something that betters everyone… If that's the case, why didn't I just say that to him?'

…

Eli walks the barely empty corridor, keeping his eye out for the person after going down presumably the same corridor. When he came to pass an empty junction on the left, a hand suddenly shoots out and brought him in.

Both young men struggled before it came to be Eli to have the advantage by pinning the man to the wall face first in the end. He would've ended his life had it not been the sound of his calm voice. "It's good to see you're arm has fully healed, Heero."

The revealed Gundam pilot releases the other, turning out to be who he indeed thought it to be. "And it's no surprise to me you became an OZ soldier, Trowa."

Trowa Barton now leans against the wall with folded arms, a brow raised after what he heard. "Oh really, how is that?"

As Heero picks up the papers that dropped after he was grabbed, he explains without looking him in the eye. "Since when does a simple OZ recruit need to learn the statistics of the right weapon to destroy a mobile suit made from Gundanium alloy for training? Even if it was to badly damaged from battle."

Though it was an accomplishment for OZ, Trowa wasn't happy on the inside after he performed the task, but eventually got over it while in OZ. "I admit I wasn't exactly fond of it when I blew up Zero-Two, but I needed to make sure my cover wasn't blown. The man I had for an instructor already suspected I was a Gundam pilot once I threw away the rifle, but I got out of suspicion once I blew up the Gundam."

Heero stood up, not turning to face him and kept an eye out should someone come their way. "I doubt Duo will be too pleased to see you after what you did."

Trowa didn't seem to mind by the one sided shrug he gave. "I'm sure he'll get over it… especially what I found out from the engineers."

There were only one group of engineers he knew of that could not be forgotten. "So they were the ones that help make the Mercurius and the Vayeate." Confused or not, Heero already opened the file to what he needed before holding it up for Trowa to see. It was details to do with one of the mobile suits they were talking about. "They're requesting me to take part in training to see whether or not I qualify in piloting the Mercurius."

Although it was impressive to be asked, Trowa had something different to say. "I was rather surprised you joined OZ. I even noticed you conversing with someone back there in the mess hall."

"Hilde Schbeiker, a resident from one of the colonies. She gave me a tour of the base of what she could. It pretty much helped me map things out to know where what is around here."

"And here I thought you might have gotten soft." The Heavyarms pilot became unable to help himself but crack a small joke that got him a sideways glare. Instead of chewing him out though, Heero asks after averting his eyes forward. "About the engineers, what did you find out?"

"In secret, somewhere on the base, they're reconstructing both the Deathscythe and the Shenlong Gundam's. The upgrades will enable them to fight in space since they weren't then, being how they were defeated. I wasn't told where they were kept or when they would be completed."

"My bet it was in case you got found out, captured and tortured." Heero said plainly thought out loud.

"I guess so. But then I haven't been found out… yet. And I wouldn't have the firepower to escape since I left my Gundam on Earth, it sustained damage and it wasn't modified to fight in space so I saw no point. Yours on the other hand was equipped for space battle, wasn't it?"

"… I left it on Earth also, and no. I didn't want the hassle to sort things out for it while getting the job done up here. My original plan was to destroy the newly developed suits before they were ready, or at least put them back a bit in construction, but then I came up with a new plan in joining OZ and do what I can while on the inside… Except I didn't anticipate things to go a bit slow, and because of it both suits are fully operational."

Trowa finally moves off the wall, walks beside Heero, having a small smile on his face for what he had to say. "I wouldn't say that. I put a little virus in both the operating systems during the building one night. OZ wants these suits at full efficiency before using them, so it would've taken them time to get rid of the virus. I guess they had to keep the news a secret to not cause an alert. If I'm right, they probably shift the blame to the engineers."

Heero turns in the direction where he came from while Trowa faced the opposite, the former able to part with words of advice. "Make sure you don't do too much damage that would be blamed on them. If you do they would closely be watched and the reconstructed Gundam's would probably be found."

His words brought the listener to nod. "I know, but they're smart to take care of themselves. Although I might not cause as many problems as you intend to." Trowa did not hear any form of comeback from his fellow Gundam pilot, just the sound of his footsteps as he walks away. He said nothing himself and does the same, like their talk never happened.

_**Colonel Une's Office**_

Une sat at her desk doing paperwork in her office, the room being plain despite the sofa, coffee table and contents on her desk that consist of a computer on one side and a small screen, video phone on the other.

She was quietly going through them when the phone began to ring, to which she puts down her pen then picks up the receiver and held it to her ear. "This is Colonel Une speaking."

The voice on the other end sounds to be male, his image not appearing on screen. "I am sorry for calling you, Ma'am, but this is Doctor Sampson. You told me a couple days ago to run a blood comparison between Eli Lowe and one we have in cold storage on Earth. I must regretfully inform you that your request cannot be done. I don't know when or how, but it seems the blood I asked for is not present among the others."

The colonel raised a questionable brow after what she just heard. "Can you repeat that, Doctor?"

"… I'm not sure myself to tell you the truth. I contacted the appropriate place to ask for a small sample of the blood, enough to perform the test, only when I got a reply back the person said what I requested was not in its proper place… We believe someone may have taken it due to the orders received by Trieze Khushrenada, as did the person before him, in keeping it stored, using the proper authorization from him or people he selected to take it to receive it."

"And do you know who these people are?" Came as the next question she asks.

"Yes, Ma'am, but I'm afraid you'll have to ask his Excellency yourself since I'm not authorized to give those names. Although I can detail that whoever has taken it must not have gone through the requirements to gain the blood. There was no name, rank, number or anything recorded in the logbook from what I was given, not even witnesses. There is belief it may have been someone who was or still is employed at that medical unit."

"All right, thank you, I've heard what I needed. Since there isn't anything else, I won't need your assistance any further." She said. Her thoughts a bit on the information she was given.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be anymore help about this. They are quite puzzled also and have informed his Excellency after they double checked for me." With that, the call ends and Une puts the receiver down. A hand went beneath her chin, thinking more on this. 'What would the person gain by taking it?'

It was a matter she would wish to get into. Unfortunately she had other things to do that it may take time and slow progress to handle, therefore she would have to contact Treize and ask for permission or something to allow her to get in on the mystery.

_**On Earth: Treize Kushrenada's Location**_

"I believe we should let the proper authorities take care of this. I will have some of our soldiers work with them to make sure nothing is kept from us, and that the assigned detective doesn't dig too deep, along with other matters that will be dealt. Remember, no one other than us and a hand full of people knows of whom the blood belongs to."

The man spoke while sitting up in bed, reading a book with the lamp on the nightstand beside his bed on, another placed opposite having a similar phone the colonel had in her office along with a digital clock that read the time to be late. He wore a light grey, buttoned pyjama shirt that had a collar and same coloured trousers on underneath the covers, eyes kept to the book through the conversation.

As he turns the page, what came from his mouth brought on interest after he was told about it from somebody else. "It seems I have you to thank for the discovery. Can you tell me why you wished to perform a blood comparison between our newest soldier and another who has long been deceased? Not to mention the history the latter had while in our organization." Treize knew why, he already made the assumption after told about it, though he wanted to hear how the colonel would explain it.

"I only wanted to be sure of something, sir, nothing more. I merely assumed there may have been a connection between the two." Une explains, not wanting to keep things from Treize even if she wanted to.

"I do remember the owner of it and thus the history. Whether or not they are related, it doesn't really matter since the past cannot be erased because of what he did. You know I am not the sort for revenge, Miss Une, so please do not speculate who this Eli Lowe is related to and just treat him like every other OZ soldier." With that he turns to the next page, listening what the woman says next.

"If that is what you wish, Your Excellency, I will do that. I am sorry for disturbing you at a late hour."

Treize not long finishes the page before closing the book, putting it in the drawer of the nightstand next to him. "It is quite alright, it leaves me one less thing to do for tomorrow. Just remember to get some rest yourself, since I wouldn't want a hard working soldier such as yourself to collapse from exhaustion because of all the responsibility you have to carry out."

Colonel Une couldn't help but give a small smile, while on screen, at the caring words and could only think what is natural to be said. "You need not worry about me, I am able to handle my duties without fail, and there are no problems with my health as I carry them out."

Accepting this with a nod, Treize bids good night to her, switching the phone off after given the same, doing the same for the lamp. He lies down in comfort then closes his eyes, unaware of the events the future will bring to those he knew, both friend and foe alike.

_**End of Chapter 1!**_

* * *

It was a bit tricky getting inside some of the characters heads, but what I have should do. I wanted to focus mostly on Heero in this chapter and him being in OZ. Other chapters will not completely focus on the episodes from scene to scene, though will try to stick to the plot of that episode, including ideas added into the plan.

Also a reminder to those that have forgotten: In the series, Lady Une has a change in attitude during the task to unite OZ and the colonies, almost like a split personality. A better way to find out is to look her up on the Gundam Wing wiki site, it has pages for each character.


End file.
